The Girl
by LoliMon-san
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]Gadis polos dan pemurung yang terbelenggu kekuatan mengerikan.


**The Girl**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Chara : Masamune, Oichi, Motochika, Nobuyuki, dan Yukimura**

 **Genre : Romance, supernatural, sedikit humor**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, humor garing**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **-Rumah Masamune-**

Satu mata terfokus ke layar laptop, gerakkan jari dengan cepat beradu dengan _keyboard_. Lelaki ini sedang mengerjakan laporan proposal bisnis. Dia tidak bekerja sendiri, Masamune dibantu oleh teman sekelompoknya yaitu, Chosokabe Motochika, dan Sanada Nobuyuki.

"Fuaahh...! akhirnya beres juga laporannya," ujar Masamune sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya yang pegal karena dari tadi terus mengetik.

"Gila nih tugas, bikin kepalaku pusing sumpah. Untung kita ngerjainnya cepet, jadi langsung beres," kata Motochika dengan wajah lelahnya.

"Memangnya kau aja yang pusing, aku juga kali," sambung Nobuyuki menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Motochika. Dan detik berikutnya mereka berdebat.

Masamune yang tak kalah lelah dan otaknya perlu diistirahatkan, merasa jengkel mendengar perdebatan bodoh kedua temannya itu.

"Berisik woy!" seru Masamune. "Tugas udah beres aja ngoceh mulu. Udah deh, kita tuh pusing bareng-bareng, cape bareng-bareng, sampai jomblo pun kita tuh bareng-bareng," sambungnya sampai membawa-bawa kata 'jomblo' di ucapannya.

"Mudah-mudahan lulus juga bareng-bareng," kata Nobuyuki.

"Amin," balas Masamune dan Motochika bebarengan.

Menit berikutnya ketiga lelaki ini saling diam, mereka mengistirahatkan otak dan tubuh masing-masing. Masamune mematikan laptopnya kemudian menyeruput segelas kopi hitam. Setelah selesai minum, terlintas sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Eh, iya..." di tengah acara istirahatnya Masamune membuka suara.

Motochika yang sedang tiduran di lantai pun menoleh ke arah pemuda itu, "Apaan?"

"Mata kuliah yang belum beres tuh apa aja sih?" tanya Masamune ke temannya tersebut.

"Matkul ini doang, minggu depan dikumpulin plus dipresentasiin, udah gitu beres deh. Kalo matkul lain sih udah beres, kita tinggal nunggu UAS nya aja," jawab lelaki berambut perak itu.

"Emang kenapa tiba-tiba nanya gitu?" tanya Nobuyuki dengan seenaknya memakan stok roti milik Masamune.

"Kan minggu depan jadwal pada kosong tuh, nah daripada kita bingung mau ngapain mending kita kamping. Gimana, setuju?" kata Masamune mengajak kedua temannya untuk berkemah sekedar refreshing.

"Setuju!" respon Motochika cepat yang langsung bangkit dari acara tidurannya.

"Iya, setuju banget. Adikku si Yukimura boleh diajak ga?" pinta Nobuyuki.

Masamune mengangngguk, " _Sure_."

"Ok! Pengen ngajak dia keluar rumah, kerjaannya nonton film India mulu di rumah." Cerocos Nobuyuki.

Motochika hanya cengo mendengarnya, "Hah? Adikmu suka film India?"

"Iya, sampai lagu-lagunya pun dia hafal," balas Nobuyuki.

"Ya udah, minggu depan jadi ya, _guys_. Kita atur-atur aja buat persiapan nanti."

"Ok."

"Yoi."

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian, Masamune, Motochika, Nobuyuki dan tak lupa seorang Sanada Yukimura bersiap menuju tempat berkemah. Mereka berangkat sesudah kuliah. Keempat lelaki ini berangkat menggunakan mobil pribadi milik Masamune. Selama di perjalanan, mereka tak hentinya mengobrol, sampai topik tak penting pun mereka obrolkan.

Beberapa jam kemudian mereka sampai di lokasi berkemah. Tempat ini sangat sejuk, pemandangan bagus, pokoknya sangat cocok untuk berkemah.

"Nii-san," sahut Yukimura pada Nobuyuki yang sedang mengambil perlengkapan tenda.

"Ada apa, Yuki?" tanya Nobuyuki.

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku ingin pulang. Film India favoritku lagi tayang..." pinta si adik dengan polosnya. Sontak, si kakak yang mendengar hal itu hanya menghembuskan nafas berat. Kefanatikan Yukimura terhadap film India sulit dihilangkan.

Masamune tak sengaja menguping pembicaraan mereka hanya tertawa, dia pun berjalan mendekati kaka-adik itu.

"Hoi Sanada, ternyata benar ya apa yang diceritakan kakakmu ini. Kau sangat fanatik terhadap film India," Masamune tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa. Dia pun meneruskan omongannya, "Jangan nonton tv mulu, kali-kali piknik."

Yukimura memasang wajah kesal dan cemberut saja. Sementara itu, Motochika yang sedari tadi menyiapkan tenda sendirian memanggil mereka bertiga untuk membantunya.

Siang berganti malam, acara berkemah berlangsung seru. Ide dari Masamune ini memang sangat tepat untuk menghilangkan penat dari tugas kuliah, juga untuk me- _refreshing_ -kan pikiran sebelum UAS.

.

.

2 hari sudah mereka berkemah, besok Masamune dan kawan-kawan berencana untuk pulang. Malam ini, mereka sedang mengabadikan momen dengan merekam aktivitas kamping, yang akan di- _upload_ di Vlog milik Masamune.

"Hiks...hiks..."

Saat Masamune sedang merekam, dia mendengar suara tangisan perempuan. Ah, dia mungkin hanya melamun saja.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks..." suara tangisan itu semakin jelas di telinga Masamune. _Nice bung_ , sekarang dia merinding.

Merasa kurang yakin dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia bertanya pada teman-temannya, "Hoi _guys, you hear that_?"

Ketiga orang itu menengok ke arah Masamune, "Denger apaan?" tanya mereka kompak.

"Aku denger suara cewe nangis," jawab Masamune.

Yukimura langsung ketakutan dan wajahnya mulai pucat.

"Alaah, nakut-nakutin aja bisanya," kata Motochika yang tak percaya pada omongan Masamune.

"Aku gak denger apa-apa tuh. Imajinasi dikau aja kali." Nobuyuki mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin, padahal dia sama takutnya dengan Yukimura.

"Aku beneran denger suara tangisan Nob, Mot, Yuk." lelaki beriris kelabu ini mencoba meyakinkan temannya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Jangan-jangan itu si Witch yang ada di game Left 4 Dead," celetuk Motochika.

"Dasar otak gamers," ejek Nobuyuki.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks...huuu..." tangisan itu sekarang terdengar oleh keempat lelaki itu. Mereka mulai ketakutan, Yukimura hampir jatuh pingsan.

Masamune yang setidaknya lebih berani dibanding mereka, penasaran dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dia masih memegang kamera videonya, untuk mengabadikan momen horor ini.

' _Kaya lagi maen game Outlast aja aku.'_ Pikirnya, dia terus berjalan mencari suara tangisan itu. Sementara teman-temannya mengikuti jauh dari belakang.

Suara itu semakin dekat, Masamune belok ke arah kiri. Tangisan itu semakin jelas, lelaki ini mengarahkan cahaya dari kameranya ke depan. Dan benar saja, di hadapannya ada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang membelakanginya sambil menangis.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mendekati si gadis perlahan, saat sudah tepat di belakang gadis itu Masamune memanggilnya. "Hey, nona. Sedang apa kau di sini, sambil menangis pula."

"..." gadis itu berhenti menangis, dia menengok perlahan ke belakang di mana Masamune masih berdiri. Si gadis sekarang menghadap ke arahnya dengan menundukkan kepala. Kalau di film-film, biasanya si gadis akan menampakan wajah hancur dan seramnya.

Ah, dia menepis pemikiran seperti itu. Masamune tetap mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah si gadis, saat gadis itu menunjukkan wajahnya, ternyata tak seseram bayangannya. Wajahnya cantik, tatapan matanya sayu, gadis ini berdiri tepat di depan Masamune.

" _Who are you, miss_? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Masamune bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, namun gadis itu hanya diam dan menatapnya saja.

"Hei, nona?" panggil lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"...Selamatkan aku..." ucap gadis itu lemah.

"Huh?"

"...Lari..." ucapnya lagi. Seketika munculah tangan-tangan hitam di sekeliling gadis itu. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi jauh lebih dingin.

Masamune berjalan mundur menjauhi gadis itu, tangan yang memegang kamera bergetar tanpa henti, nafasnya memburu. Dia mencoba untuk lari, tapi ada satu tangan hitam dari gadis itu memegang kaki kirinya yang menyebabkan dia terjatuh dengan posisi terbaring, kamera pun terlepas dari genggamannya hingga terlempar jauh. Di sekitarnya semakin gelap, dan dia merasakan tangan-tangan itu mencekeram kaki dan tangannya.

"Agghhh! _Shit_!" Masamune berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tapi tangan hitam itu sangat kuat. Dia semakin panik ketika si gadis mendekatkan dirinya pada Masamune.

 **WUSSHH! SSAAHH!**

Satu tangan hitam dengan cepat menuju Masamune, tangan itu seperti akan membunuhnya.

"AAAARRGGGGHHH...!"

.

.

.

"...Selamatkan aku..."

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Hay, hay! saya kembali...! kemaren-kemaren hiatus dulu sebentar, yah gitu deh ngurusin perkuliahan dulu.**

 **Ok, ini fict bergenre supernatural pertama yang saya bikin. pendek banget yaakk.**

 **Dan, makasih untuk reader's yang udah baca fict saya. review, kritik, saran saya terima.**

 **See you~**


End file.
